A New Hope
by photo41
Summary: Jay hates New Years for a lot of different reasons, but the thing is he never hated New Year's before... YOu know a certain Redhead is going to get to the bottom of it... In her own way XD SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE! This is a remedial Present!


O.M.W. I haven't upoladed anything in like forever!My 3rd last upload was a year today!!! I can remember sitting down doing this exact same thing!! . I am soooo sorry!!!! I've been soo busy, I haven't really been on FF much, w/ hw and to say the least 2009 was a really crappy year, let's just say I have the Adams family for extended relatives.... I've missed so many great stories from my fave authors like African titan, Little missillusional, Gingerbreadbear.. Ferlinda the dreamweaver.... tinianiatt and so many more who I've unfortunately missed!!! DX!! This is alittle oneshot that popped into my head as I was walking up the stairs trying to think of what to upload... I'm gonna make sure that it's not the same plot as last year's...nope. Woah. Just read my AN.... O.o Thanks to the wonderful tinianiatt who reviewed my last story... (I 4got I did this!!! . Stupid family drama) So here you are, and I again apoligize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.

Jay hated New Year's. He hated the party-ing (People make fools of themselves). He hated the loud noise (Could result in hearing damage). He hated the stupid hats people wore (It's degrading!) He hated the PDA when the clock struck midnight (A nice chaste kiss was fine, but did he really need to see people making out with eachother?) He hated the champagne (As a rule, Jay was opposed to alcohol and it's negative impact on society). He hated the big deal people made of it (it's just another day! We don't all celebrate April 6th like there's no tomorrow, [which in its self is the next reason] unless of course it happens to be your birthday). He hates that it's a year closer to the supposed apocalypse (He firmly believes in 2013+, but he gets very annoyed with people who don't. From someone whose's saved the world's ass (Archie's words, not his) from a psycho over 100 times, alittle Mayan prophesy is nothing to be afraid of... in fact it's very very annoying.) Finally he hated resolutions (Hardly anyone completed them, all they led to was disappointment and a surge of business in the health club industry until March.)

The weird thing is however, that as of two years ago, he didn't hate New Years. He wasn't an all out new year's party-er (obviously... he is Jay) but it was fun, and he liked helping out his mother host the annual celebration, (although he made sure that his Uncle had his own non alcoholic beverages... his Uncle was a very inappropriate drunk, but that's another story)and enjoyed counting down to a New Year with new resolutions and new hope.

The real reason Jay hated New Year's, was not all the above mentioned reasons that he hides behind, but that a New Year was a reminder of his failure, and his inability to do his job properly. A New Year meant another year had gone by and Cronus was still on the loose. Another year went by and monsters wreaked havoc, team mates got injured, kidnapped, and zuess knows what else, like recycled plot lines on bad tv soap operas, making Jay feel like he was a main character on some TV show, which was going off the air [A/N : ( ].

The team grew suspisious when he didn't want to celebrate, as last year he was all for the party (And well then the whole going back in time, Odie is dead thing kinda ruined it) and he just cited his mask of reasons and they let him go wallow upstairs, not without neil's comment of

"Eh, don't worry about him. Jay's just PMSing again"

Jay didn't like that comment very much.

And neither did Theresa apparently, who shot Neil a dirty look, thus causing Neil to do his famous screech and exclaim;

"AH! Don't hypnotise me you witch!" Which then led to Archie singgering, then Atlanta slugging Archie for snickering, which then turned into a full out argument, which led to Herry slowly backing away, but knocking over a glass of puch, which in turn spilt over Odie's computer, which led to Odie and Herry arguing... etc.

Jay however, after listening to the hubbub downstairs for a bit and debating whether or not to break it up, was startled out of his reverie by a soft knock on his door. Jay knew who it was, she must have slipped away from the choas downstairs, and he knew she would just let herself in.

"Hey" Theresa sat down beside him. She listened to the noise coming from downstairs and shook her head. "You'd think they were 6, let alone 16" Jay was mildly surprised with the small talk. Theresa was never one to beat around the bush. He figured that she came up here to ask him what's up, what's wrong etc... and she usually would've got right to it, not discuss little things like the mental age of their freinds. After a few minutes of silence (Jay couldn't tell if it was awkward or not) Theresa got up, gave him a quick kiss and said "I'll be downstairs with the zoo." Jay blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"What? You're not going to ask me what's wrong? Why I don't like New Year's anymore? Why all of a sudden I hate new years for ridiculous reasons, leading to a debate of what's really going on, and you getting me to admit that I hate new year's because it reminds me of my failures?" Theresa gave him an all knowing smirk, while it dawned on Jay that he just shortened a 2 hour conversation into 30 seconds.

"I could," Theresa began, "But then it would take up more party time and besides, I've got you trained so now I don't even have to ask anymore...I keep my boyfriends in line, you should know that by know." She winked. Jay sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you see that coming?"

"Yes, but no psychic powers other than Girlfriend-dar were used" Jay laughed and pulled her close for a kiss.

"I guess this is the part when you tell me the moral?"

"Mmhm. First of all, you're being an idiot. You didn't fail, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being such a drama king? We'll get Cronus eventually, and a new Year should be celebrated, don't look at it as another failure... 'cause it's not... look at it as another chance."

"You're right" Jay replied

"I always am" Theresa quipped back. "Let's go downstairs before they break something else"

Jay mulled over what Theresa said for the rest of the night, and decided that he wouldn't be angsty anymore, he didn't want to be a soap opera. Instead New Years was again a new chance. A year for a second shot. A new hope ('Great' Jay thought. 'Now I'm not a soap opera, I'm a science fiction movie).

Hey, that wasn't half bad! The ending was alittle rushed, and I apoligize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors, but oh well. LOL Star Wars is what was being alluded to at the end. So i hope y'all liked it, and Happy New Year!

Photo41


End file.
